furryfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Premios Ursa Major
right|Logo de los [[Ursa Major Awards.]] Los premios Ursa Major, en inglés Ursa Major Awards (UMA), se consideran el premio del furry fandom al logro sobresaliente en las artes furry y antropomórfica, equivalente al premio Hugo de la ciencia ficción. Los premios se presentaron por primera vez en 2001 en ConFurence 12. Debido al temprano malentendido de que los premios eran sólo para ConFurence, se decidió en 2003 que estos se presentarían en tantas convenciones furry como fuera posible. Por esto motivo los UMA se presentaron en C-ACE en 2004, en Anthrocon en 2005, en Rocket City FurMeet en 2006, en Califur en 2007 y Morphicon en 2008. Los UMA los administraba originalmente el The ConFurence Group. En 2003, la administración se pasó a la Anthropomorphic Literature and Arts Association (ALAA), la cual se expandió para incluir representante de muchas convenciones populares durante 2007. El trofeo de los UMA consiste en un certificado enmarcado que contiene una ilustración del logotipo del premio, diseñado por Heather Bruton, con el nombre del ganador. Ocasionalmente también se ha otorgado una placa. Proceso de nominación Al comienzo de cada año se solicitan nominaciones para cada categoría para obras publicada o lanzadas el año anterior, esta solicitud se puede hacer ya sea eléctrónicamente, por me dio del sitio web o correo electrónico, o por correo postal. Aquellos que deseen votar para los premios deben registrarse y recibir un número de votación. Al final del periodo de nominación, las solicitudes se tabulan y las obras que reciban el mayor número de solicitudes (usualmente las 5 mayores, aunque empates y otras cosas pueden hacer que sean más o menos) se vuelven las nominadas para los Ursa Major Awards de ese año. Los votantes registrados pueden votar entonces. Es de notar que cualquier furry que quiera pude registrarse para votar para los Ursa Major Awards, por ellos se considera un premio de todo el fandom. Las nominaciones para los premios de 2006 comenzaron el 18 de enero de 2007, y continuaron hasta el 28 de febrero. La votación se realizó del 10 de marzo al 4 de abril de ese mismo año. Los ganadores de 2006 se anunciaron el 4 de mayo de 2007 en Califur 3. Las nominaciones para los premios de 2007 comenzaron el 24 de enero de 2008, el primer día de Further Confusion 2008. Los ganadores de 2007 se anunciaron en Morphicon, en mayo de 2008. Categorías Las categorías de los premios Ursa Major han cambiado y evolucionado de alguna forma desde sus inicios. Desde el año 2005, las categorías son: * Mejor película antropomórfica * Mejor obra corta o serie dramática antropomórfica * Mejor novela antropomórfica * Mejor ficción corta antropomórfica * Mejor otra obra literaria antropomórfica * Mejor libro de cómics antropomórfico * Mejor tira cómica antropomórfica * Mejor fanzine antropomórfica * Mejor ilustración antropomórfica publicada * Mejor juego antropomórfico * Mejor miscelánea antropomórfica (nueva en 2006) Nuevas categorías como fursuits (también cubierta por el Fandom's Favorite Fursuit Fracas) y sitios web se consideran ocasionalmenteContribution for Apa L, 2239nd Distribution - Fred Patten (10 de abril de 2008, en inglés). Elegibilidad Del sitio web de los UMA: Para ser elegible una obra debió haber sido lanzada entre el 1 de enero y el 31 de diciembre del año calendario de ese premio, y debe incluir un ser no humano con atributos humanos (antropomorfos), mentales o físicos (por ejemplo los conejos inteligentes en Watership Down para el primero y Bugs Bunny para el segundo). Incluir simplemente a un personaje animal no es suficiente para calificar. Ganadores del premio Ursa Major 2000 En este año ConFurence 12 introdujo los premios especiales (para los mejores antropomórficos del siglo XX), los cuales fueron votados por miembros de la convención y contados por Greg Bilan, Rod O’Riley, y Fred PattenInFurNation, julio de 2001 (en inglés). Los ganadores fueron: *Mejor serie de televisión live action: The Muppet Show *Mejor serie de televisión animada: Animaniacs *Mejor película live action: ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? *Mejor película animada: Fantasía Después de la convención, se estableció un comité de premios permanente para extender el concepto. 2001 Votados por miembros de ConFurence 2002 y otorgados por la convención. Los ganadores fueron: * Mejor película antropomórfica: Shrek, Dreamworks SKG * Mejor serie dramática antropomórfica: Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat, CinéGroupe * Mejor novela antropomórfica: Casual Rex por Eric Garcia * Mejor ficción corta antropomórfica: Beneath the Crystal Sea por Brock Hoagland * Mejor otra obra literaria antropomórfica: The Sound & the Furry: The Complete Hoka Stories, por Poul Anderson y Gordon R. Dickson * Mejor libro o tira de cómics antropomórfica: Usagi Yojimbo por Stan Sakai * Mejor fanzine antropomórfica: Yarf! * Mejor ilustración antropomórfica publicada: Portada de Fur Visions #20 por XianJaguar * Mejor juego antropomórfico: Conker's Bad Fur Day, desarrollado y publicado por Rare 2002 Otorgados en ConFurence 2003, los ganadores fueron: * Mejor película antropomórfica: Lilo & Stitch, Disney * Mejor serie dramática antropomórfica: Greg the Bunny, Steven Levitan Productions * Mejor novela antropomórfica: Rescue Ferrets at Sea (The Ferret Chronicles #1) por Richard Bach * Mejor ficción corta antropomórfica: Familiars por Michael H. Payne * Mejor otra obra literaria antropomórfica: Ozy and Millie IV: Authentic Banana Dye por DC Simpson * Mejor libro o tira de cómics antropomórfica: Usagi Yojimbo por Stan Sakai * Mejor fanzine antropomórfica: Yarf! * Mejor ilustración antropomórfica publicada: Portada de Furrlough #109, enero de 2002, por Natasha "Dark Natasha" Mleynek * Mejor juego antropomórfico: Star Fox Adventures, diseñado por Rare 2003 Otorgados en C-ACE 2004, los ganadores fueron: * Mejor película antropomórfica: Buscando a Nemo, Disney/Pixar * Mejor serie dramática antropomórfica: Gary the Rat, Grammnet Productions * Mejor novela antropomórfica: Between Darkness and Light por Lisanne Norman * Mejor ficción corta antropomórfica: In the Line of Duty por M. C. A. Hogarth * Mejor otra obra literaria antropomórfica: Best in Show: Fifteen Years of Outstanding Furry Fiction editada por Fred Patten * Mejor libro de cómics antropomórfico: Usagi Yojimbo por Stan Sakai * Mejor tira cómica antropomórfica: Kevin and Kell por Bill Holbrook * Mejor fanzine antropomórfica: Tales of the Tai-Pan Universe * Mejor ilustración antropomórfica publicada: Pintura para portada de Best in Show: Fifteen Years of Outstanding Furry Fiction por Ursula Vernon * Mejor juego antropomórfico: Wallace & Gromit in Project Zoo, desarrollado porFrontier Developments, Ltd. 2004 Otorgados en Anthrocon 2005, los ganadores fueron: * Mejor película antropomórfica: Shrek 2, Dreamworks * Mejor obra corta o serie dramática antropomórfica: Father Of The Pride, Dreamworks SKG e Imagi International Holdings para la NBC * Mejor novela antropomórfica: Never Again a Man por Charles Matthias * Mejor ficción corta antropomórfica: Felicia and the Tailcutter's Curse por Charles P. A. Melville * Mejor otra obra literaria antropomórfica: The Art of Usagi Yojimbo por Stan Sakai * Mejor libro de cómics antropomórfico: Usagi Yojimbo por Stan Sakai * Mejor tira cómica antropomórfica: Faux Pas por Robert y Margaret Carspecken * Mejor fanzine antropomórfica: Tales of the Tai-Pan Universe * Mejor ilustración antropomórfica publicada: Pintura para la portada de Fur Plus #22 por Kacey Maltzman (Kacey Miyagami) * Mejor juego antropomórfico: Sly 2: Band of Thieves, desarrollado por Sucker Punch Productions 2005 Otorgados en Rocket City Fur Meet 2006, los ganadores fueron: * Mejor película antropomórfica: The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, Walt Disney Pictures y Walden Media (diciembre de 2005) * Mejor obra corta o serie dramática antropomórfica: Cake Dance alias "There She Is!! Step 2" (video musical de la canción "Happy Birthday to Me" por Bulldog Mansion) por SamBakZa * Mejor novela antropomórfica: Volle por Kyell Gold (publicada en enero de 2005 por Sofawolf Press) * Mejor ficción corta antropomórfica: In His Own Country por Kristin Fontaine, en Tales of the Tai-Pan Universe #39, julio de 2005 * Mejor otra obra literaria antropomórfica: Tales of the Questor, Volume 1, edición a color de abril de 2005, por Ralph E. Hayes, Jr. * Mejor libro de cómics antropomórfico: Usagi Yojimbo por Stan Sakai (publicado por Dark Horse) * Mejor tira cómica antropomórfica: Faux Pas #535-672 por Robert y Margaret Carspecken * Mejor fanzine antropomórfica: South Fur Lands #36-39 * Mejor ilustración antropomórfica publicada: Pintura para la portada de Transformations: A Forest Tales Story, publicada en junio de 2005 por Fauxpaw Publications; por Bernard Doove * Mejor juego antropomórfico: Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, desarrollado por Sucker Punch Productions y publicado por Sony en septiembre de 2005 Se recibieron 177 votaciones, todas en línea. Mientras que la mayoría de los votantes (más de 100) era de Estados Unidos, una porción significativa provino del exterior: Canadá, Australia, Dinamarca, Finlandia, Alemania, Malasia, Holanda, Nueva Zelanda, Noruega, Filipinas, Polonia, Rumania, Eslovenia, Suecia, el Caribe, Trinidad, y el Reino Unido. 2006 Otorgados en CaliFur 3 en 2007, los ganadores fueron: * Mejor película antropomórfica: Vecinos invasores (Dreamworks Animation, mayo de 2006) * Mejor obra corta o serie dramática antropomórfica: Hammy's Boomerang Adventure (Dreamworks Animation, octubre de 2006) * Mejor novela antropomórfica: Pendant of Fortune por Kyell Gold (Sofawolf Press, enero de 2006) * Mejor ficción corta antropomórfica: "Jacks to Open" por Kyell Gold (Fur Rag, junio de 2006) * Mejor otra obra literaria antropomórfica: A Doemain of Our Own, Vol. 1, por Susan Rankin (colección publicada por Plan Nine Publishing, marzo de 2006) * Mejor libro de cómics antropomórfico: i.s.o. por Vince Suzukawa (#1, enero de 2006 y #2, julio de 2006) * Mejor tira cómica antropomórfica: Ozy and Millie por DC Simpson (de enero a diciembre de 2006) * Mejor fanzine antropomórfica: Anthrolations #8, noviembre de 2006 * Mejor ilustración antropomórfica publicada: Pintura para la porada de Pendant of Fortune (Sofawolf Press, enero de 2006), por Sara Palmer * Mejor juego antropomórfico: Ōkami (Clover Studios/Capcom, septiembre de 2006) 2007 Otorgados en Morphicon 2008, los ganadores fueron: * Mejor película antropomórfica: Ratatouille (Disney/Pixar, 29 de junio de 2007) * Mejor obra corta o serie dramática antropomórfica: Gridlock, episodio de Doctor Who (BBC; temporada 3, episodio 3, 14 de abril de 2007) * Mejor novela antropomórfica: Life's Dream http://www.amazon.com/Lifes-Dream-Journal-Pandora-Karl/dp/1434822605/ref=pd_rhf_p_t_1 por Bernard Doove (CreateSpace, 18 de diciembre de 2007) * Mejor ficción corta antropomórfica: Don't Blink Don't Blink por Kyell Gold (en Heat #4) * Mejor otra obra literaria antropomórfica: All the Newshounds Fit to Print por Thomas K. Dye (Lulu, marzo de 2007) * Mejor libro de cómics antropomórfico: Gargoyles por Greg Weisman, Gordon Purcell, Dustin Evans y Greg Guler (#4 a #6) * Mejor tira cómica antropomórfica: Ozy and Millie por DC Simpson (de enero a diciembre de 2007) * Mejor revista antropomórfica: Heat (#4, Sofawolf Press, julio de 2007) * Mejor ilustración antropomórfica publicada: Blotch: Portada del libro de souvenir de Fur Affinity United * Mejor juego antropomórfico: Sam & Max: Season Two, Episode 1: Ice Station Santa En total, se contaron 201 votos de 15 países: 145 de Estados Unidos; una docena más de Australia y el Reino Unido, media docena o más de Canadá y Alemania, y uno o dos de los siguientes países: Austria, Bulgaria, Italia, Laos, México, Nueva Zelanda, Filipinas, Rusia, España y Suecia. Todos los votos se hicieron en líneaContribution for Apa L, 2242nd Distribution - Fred Patten (1 de mayo de 2008, en inglés). Referencias Véase también * Premio Golden Sydney * Listado de artículos de ganadores del premio Ursa Major Enlaces externos * Sitio web de los Ursa Major Awards en:Ursa Major Awards ru:Ursa Major Awards zh:大熊星座獎 categoría:premios